It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!
by inkdragon13
Summary: The ten year old hopped up and down to the music. He mouthed the lyrics keeping up with the fast pace. He knew this song by heart. He also knew it drove virtually everyone insane. centered on 10 year old Rex. Just something random. Please review!


**We all know that we loved peanut butter and jelly! I listened to this song like 20 times last night and it was awesome! In this one, Rex is ten and just plain hyper, like all of us were. I do not own Generator Rex or It's Peanutbutter Jelly Time. Enjoy!**

It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time

Ten year old Rex smiled mischievously as he slipped the CD Bobo had burned for him into his stereo. Holiday gave it to him outta the blue. But he didn't care.

_It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time_

_Where he at_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_

_There he go_  
_There he go_  
_There he go_  
_There he go_

The ten year old hopped up and down to the music. He mouthed the lyrics keeping up with the fast pace. He knew this song by heart. He also knew it drove virtually everyone insane.

_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_  
_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_  
_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_  
_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_

He saw the door slid open to reveal Holiday standing in the doorway. Her usually perfect bun had strands of hair sticking all over the place. Rex paused the stereo

"Rex, it's an hour to midnight. Turn the stereo off and go to bed." You could hear how tired she was in her voice.

"OK!" Rex put that little kid innocence in his voice. He knew it always worked with Holiday when she was sleepy. She left the room and Rex listened to her footsteps go down the hall and disappear. He smiled even wider and pressed play on the radio.

_(Chorus)_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_

_There he go_  
_There he go_  
_There he go_  
_There he go_

_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_  
_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_  
_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_  
_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_  
_(End Chorus)_

_Now, break it down and freeze_  
_Now, break it down and freeze_  
_Now, break it down and freeze_  
_Now, break it down and freeze_

He stopped moving as soon as it said freeze and then kept going with his crazy dancing. 'Hm, not loud enough.' Rex thought. He pressed and held the volume to make it go up as loud as it could. He jumped up and down on his bed dancing along to the pointless song.

_(Chorus)_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_

_There he go_  
_There he go_  
_There he go_  
_There he go_

_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_  
_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_  
_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_  
_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_  
_(End Chorus)_

Rex stopped for a moment and wondered what a baseball bat had anything to do with peanut butter and jelly. 'That's why I like this song so much!'

_Now tic tac toe __(uh-huh)_  
_Tic tac toe (let's go)_  
_Tic tac toe (you got it)_  
_Tic tac toe (let's ride)_

_(Chorus)_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_

_There he go_  
_There he go_  
_There he go_  
_There he go_

_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_  
_Peanut butter jelly_

_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_  
_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_  
_Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,_  
_Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat_  
_(End Chorus)_

_Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style_  
_Now, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style_

He really started dancing after this. That was his favorite part!

_Where he at_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_  
_Where he at_

_There he go_  
_There he go_  
_There he go_  
_There he g-_

Then the door slid open this time to show Six standing in the doorway. Rex stopped his dancing and stood there, completely frozen. He was in big trouble now!

One of Six's katanas slid out of his sleeve and then Rex blinked. Six was already leaving. Rex turned around as the door closed. Six's katana was sticking out of the stereo. Rex just shrugged and smiled. Evilly.

After all. He still had his iPod...with a built in speaker...

**I sorta had to do that. I just love this song! Don't forget to review!**

**...Great. Now I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.**


End file.
